


It Takes Two

by Praxis51



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Wanted, Betrayal, M/M, Seriously guys, blade of marmora, i need a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxis51/pseuds/Praxis51
Summary: "I think this will be good," Shiro said softly, giving Keith a warm smile. Just like that, the sharp bitterness that seemed permanently etched into Keith's heart faded a little. Only a little. But it was enough.It had always been enough.Until, suddenly, it wasn't.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! First of all, thanks for reading my fic! I really appreciate it. It is currently without a beta. If anyone would like to beta this fic, please please please message me.  
> This fic is dedicated to tumblr user anoicapodamato without whom this fic would not exist in the first place.

Fifteen minutes. That’s how long they had been sitting in silence. Fifteen minutes of Shiro’s nervous glances and Keith glaring at the floor. Several times, Shiro had taken a deep breath, as if bracing himself for conversation before letting it out in a quiet, defeated sigh. Good, Keith thought viciously. Better if he didn’t say anything at all.  


They’d be speaking plenty soon enough.  
  


“Mr. Shirogane?” the receptionist called. Shiro stood up and made his way to the small receptionist window.  


“Yes?”  


“Dr. Henderson will see you now.” She got up from her desk. There was a brief moment of shuffling before the door to the left of the receptionist’s window opened. The receptionist held it for Shiro, a friendly smile on her face.  


“It’ll be just down this hallway. The first room on your right.”  


Keith looked up just in time to see Shiro give the receptionist a small smile in return. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes. Keith didn’t blame her. One look at Shiro’s smile had once been enough to melt his insides into a pile of warm goo. Now Keith just felt the knot in his stomach wind tighter.  


“Thank you. Keith?” Shiro turned to look at him. Keith stood up and walked past Shiro, heading straight for Dr. Henderson’s office. Best make this as painless as possible. As they walked down the hallway, Shiro spoke up softly, almost to himself.  


“I think this will be good.” Keith couldn’t help it. He scoffed.  


“Yeah?” He asked sarcastically.  


“Yeah,” Shiro replied, giving Keith a warm smile. Just like that, the sharp bitterness that seemed permanently etched into Keith’s heart faded a little. Only a little. But it was enough.  


It had always been enough.  


Until, suddenly, it wasn’t.  
  


The thought had Keith stiffening and turning away. Shiro’s smile fell. Before he had a chance to say anything, they were in front of Dr. Henderson’s office.  


“Should we knock?” Shiro asked.  


“It’s fine, Shiro. He’s waiting for us. We can just go in,” Keith huffed. He wanted to get this over with.  


“I think we should knock.” Keith felt his patience go from thin to threadbare. He pushed past Shiro and opened the door himself.  


“Keith!” Shiro admonished as he followed Keith inside. Typical. Keith always had to be the one to get the job done. Keith felt his anger rise and fervently pushed it back down. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper here.  


It was a typical therapist’s office. A comfy chair sat across from an even comfier looking couch. Nature photographs lined one of the walls. Dr. Henderson was sitting at a desk in the corner, typing away on the computer. Tall wooden bookshelves stood on either side of the desk. Keith took a quick glance at the books lining the shelves.  


_Marriage: It takes two_ , one of the spines read. Ugh. The session hadn’t even started and Keith was ready to leave.  


But this was what Shiro wanted. And where Shiro went, Keith followed.  


Keith sat down on the far end of the couch, almost leaning into one of the arms. Shiro sat down next to him, plenty of space in between. For a few awkward moments the room was just filled with the sound of the keyboard clacking. Finally, Dr. Henderson got up from the desk and moved to greet the couple.  


“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” he said as he settled into the chair across from them.  


“It’s fine,” Shiro reassured. Keith stared blatantly at Dr. Henderson. He was an aging blonde man, who at first glance seemed unassuming and unimpressive. Childishly, the idea that Dr. Henderson could in no way pose a threat to Keith or Shiro made Keith feel a bit better about this whole situation.  


“Shall we begin? Which one of you would like to start? I’m sure you both have questions and concerns about this whole process.”  


“I’ll start,” Shiro volunteered. He knew Keith well enough to know that if it was up to Keith, they would all be sitting in silence for an hour.  


“Well Keith and I have been married five years and-“  


“Six,” Keith interrupted.  


“Right. Five or six years and we just figured we’d drop in for a checkup. Make sure everything is running smoothly. We don’t really need to be here.”  


Keith turned to Shiro, surprised. Huh. He’d figured Shiro would immediately start laying all their issues out on the table. Maybe Keith had overreacted. Maybe things weren’t so bad.  


“We still have our issues, though.”  


Or maybe not.  


“Well, every relationship has room for improvement. On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?”  


“Eight,” Keith said immediately.  


“Wait,” Shiro said, “ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable or…?”  


“Just respond instinctively,” Dr. Henderson said with a smile.  


“Okay. Ready?” Shiro turned to look at Keith.  


“Ready,” Keith replied.  


“Eight,” They said together. And the unison felt good, even if a small voice whispered _seven_ in the back of Keith’s mind.  


“And how often do you have sex?” Shiro tensed at the question and Keith felt a heavy stone in his gut at his husband’s response. _My fault_ , the little voice whispered.  


“Isn’t that a little personal?” Keith said, trying to steer the conversation into safer waters.  


“Well, this is marriage counseling. Things tend to get personal. But it’s perfectly understandable if you’re not comfortable talking about it yet. We’ve only just met, after all. We’ll come back to it later.”  


“Let’s,” Keith bit out. He knew he sounded hostile but he couldn’t help it. Dr. Henderson didn’t know what he was dealing with. And Keith knew that the man had hurt Shiro, even if it was unintentional. Shiro reached over and grabbed Keith’s hand. At the touch Keith calmed a little, though he was still glaring down the therapist.  


“No, Keith, it’s fine. We’ve come here to talk about this kind of stuff, after all. It’s bound to get a little uncomfortable.” Shiro looked back the therapist.  


“So is this a one to ten thing? Like is one very little or is one nothing? Because technically speaking, zero would be nothing,” Shiro said with a little laugh. He always laughed when he got nervous. Keith squeezed his hand in reassurance. Shiro didn’t squeeze back. Instead, he pulled his hand away from Keith’s. Gently, but Keith felt the sting of rejection all the same.  


“How about this week?” Dr. Henderson asked. Keith looked down at his hands, leaving it up to Shiro to answer the question.  


“Including the weekend?” Shiro said. As if that made a difference.  


“Sure.” They sat in silence. Keith felt his ears burn in humiliation.  


“We travel a lot,” Shiro offered.  


“Perfectly understandable. For work, I'm assuming.”  


“Yes.”  


“And how did you first meet?”  


“Keith and I met at the Garrison.”  


“Technically,” Keith couldn’t help but add.  


“Technically,” Shiro admitted, smiling at their little joke.  


“So you’re both in the space program? That would certainly explain the traveling.”  


“No. Life didn’t work out that way,” Shiro said, a little sadness creeping into his tone. The Garrison was always a bit of a sore spot. For both of them.  


“I work with the Global Aid organization. Mainly I go to refugee camps. Keith is a private pilot so he flies all over the world.”  


“It sounds like you two lead a very interesting life.”  


“It has its moments,” Shiro said good-naturedly.  


“So, just to clarify, you two meet at the Garrison?”  


“We did. Keith was always a talented pilot, even when he was just starting out. So I was assigned as his mentor. After a while, we became friends,”  


“And you became a couple then?”  


“It was in San Pedro Sula” Keith said softly. He couldn’t help smiling at the memory.  


“San Pedro Sula?” Dr. Henderson asked.  


“That’s where it really all started,” Shiro said, warmth in his tone.  


“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
